nailboardfandomcom-20200214-history
China Glaze
History Seasonal Collections Color descriptions from China Glaze Anchors Away (Winter 2010, ETA: January 2011) *Knotty *Sunset Sail *Below Deck (possibly Channelesque renamed) *Sea Spray *Pelican Gray *White Cap *Life Preserver *Hey Sailor *Ahoy! *First Mate *Starboard *Lighthouse Awakening (Halloween 2010) *Ick-A-Bod-Y - A dark green base chock full of orange glitter! *Mummy May I? - Vampy, wine colored purple with flecks of hot pink glitter! *Zombie Zest - A mossy green shade with gold flecks of microglitter! : dupes SpaRitual Optical Illusion (Summer 2010 "Kaleidoscope" collection) and Orly It's Not Rocket Science (Fall 2010 "Cosmic FX" collection) Fight Like a Woman (Breast Cancer Awareness 2010) A portion of the proceeds, "will benefit," the Inernational Agency for Research on Cancer (IARC), an agency of the World Health Organization *Encouragement - A warm pink creme *Empowerment - A soft baby pink with the slightest hint of glitter *Endurance - A rich pigment-saturated pink that says FIGHT with a slight glitter appearance Vintage Vixen (Fall 2010) From China Glaze's press release: "...captures the vivid and saturated hues of the 1940's with this seductively complex palette. These classic shades of the season recreate the timeless tableau of movie land mystique, perfect red poutts, and steamy nights where swing was the scene! Multi-faceted jewel tones, rich reds, titillating taupes, and smoldering sands deliver a major dose of high-octane '40s-era glamour and a sophisticated edge." "Vintage Vixen" had many polishes that were classified as having a frost finish, but the vast majority of them were miscategorized. Many are shimmers with microglitter or cremes with microglitter. "Cat's Meow" Set *Goin' My Way - Brown frost with copper shimmer *Riveter Rouge - Deep red shimmer *Classic Camel - Khaki creme with gold microglitter *Emerald Fitzgerald - Turquoise green frost with shimmer *Midnight Mission - Navy blue frost with silver microglitter *First Class Ticket - Deep purple frost with shimmer "Hotsy Totsy" Set *Jitterbug - Grey chrome with silver microglitter *Bogie - Plum frost with shimmer *Hey Doll - Rose frost with shimmer *Foxy - Burgundy frost with shimmer *Ingrid - "Greige" creme with copper microglitter *Swing Baby - Taupe frost with silver microglitter Poolside Collection (Summer 2010) A collection of neons. From China Glaze's press release: "No matter where you are this summer, China Glaze takes you poolside with 6 new juicy neons. Vibrant colors add bright, dare to bare deliciousness to your manicure and pedicure. Dip your toes (and fingers!) into a bolt of lightening blue, kiwi cool-ada green, poppy pinks, and candy-colored citruses. Bold, brilliant polishes are the perfect accessory to any summer wardrobe!" *Towel Boy Toy - Blue creme with a hint of iridescence *Kiwi Cool-Ada - Green creme *Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Yellow creme *Sun Worshiper - Tangerine creme *Flip Flop Fantasy - Coral creme *Pool Party - Dark pink creme Up and Away (Spring 2010) A collection of cremes. From China Glaze's press release: "In these tough times, it is no wonder that we have a nostalgic craving for the good old days when things were simpler and well...more fun! This Spring, China Glaze takes you Up & Away to an uncomplicated place filled with creamy color happiness. Popping with optimistic brights and sweet melt in your mouth pastels, the rich creme formulas reflect the hottest feel good colors of the season." *Lemon Fizz - Banana *Happy Go Lucky - Sunshine yellow *High Hopes - Guava *Peachy Keen - Nectar *Re-Fresh Mint - Spearmint *Four Leaf Clover - Kelly green *Flyin' High - Teal *Heli-Yum - Raspberry *Light As Air - Periwinkle *Something Sweet - Cotton candy *Sugar High - Petal pink *Grape Pop - Bright plum Wizard of Ooh Ahz Returns (Winter 2009) From China Glaze's press release: "Dorothy, you're not in Kansas anymore! This holiday and winter season, click your heels and step out in dazzling style with 6 of Dorothy's high glitter, high pigment nail lacquers. Originally introduced by China Glaze in 2001, this sparkling specialty collection was brought back by popular demand." *Good Witch? - Pink frost with specks of pink microglitter *C-C-Courage - Purple frost with specks of purple microglitter *Dorothy Who? - Blue polish with massive amounts of silver and blue glitter *The Ten Man - Silver frost with specks of silver microglitter *Cowardly Lyin' - Gold frost with specks of gold microglitter *Ruby Pumps (permanent) - An all time red glitter favorite Khrome (Winter 2009) *Millenium - A cool, steel silver *Metallic Muse - Sea-foam green with a silvery undertone *Sci-Fi - An icy, gun-metal lavender *Robotika - A rosy metallic plum *2030 - An intense, yellow gold *Hi-Tek - A cool bronze China Glaze Loves You Snow Much (Holiday 2009) A collection of glitters. *Tinsel (permanent) - Light silver glitter *Ruby Pumps (permanent) - Ruby red glitter *Emerald Sparkle (rerelease) - Emerald green glitter *5 Golden Rings - Pale gold glitter Specialty Glitters, Shimmers & Cremes (Fall 2009) *Atlantis - Iridescent aqua medium size glitter *Bad Kitty *Blue Hawaiian - Iridescent blue fine & medium size glitter *Bridezilla *Bubbly - Iridescent champagne very fine size glitter *Candie - Iridescent light pink medium size glitter *Carnival Lights - Iridescent dark pink fine & medium size glitter *Cleopatra - Iridescent dark gold medium size glitter *Cloud Nine - Iridescent white medium size glitter *Cosmic - Iridescent black fine size glitter *Cream Puff *Doll House - Dark pink large size glitter *Dreamsicle - Iridescent orange medium size glitter *Dynasty - Iridescent dark red medium size glitter *Electric Lilac - Iridescent lilac fine & medium size glitter *Flower girl - Pearl pink *Gelato *Ginger - Fine copper & diamond glitter *Glacier - Iridescent white fine size glitter *Glam *Goddess - Champagne fine size glitter *Gold Digger - Light gold fine size glitter *Latte - Light copper *Luna - Iridescent silver fine & medium size glitter *Mahoganie - Iridescent dark burgundy fine size glitter *Mango Madness - Iridescent orange medium size glitter *Medallion - Iridescent gold glitter *Meteor Shower - Iridescent dark blue fine size glitter *Moulin Rouge - Iridescent red medium glitter *Nova - Iridescent silver glitter *Nude - Sheer *Polar Ice - Iridescent silver fine size glitter *Pom Pom - Magenta medium size glitter *Preppy Pink - Iridescent pink medium size glitter *Rose Tea *Seashell *Shooting Stars - Iridescent silver fine & large glitter *Silver Lining - Silver fine size glitter *Snow - Opaque white *Snow Globe - Iridescent white large size glitter *Solar Flare - Gold extra large size glitter *Sour Apple - Iridescent green large & fine size glitter *Stellar *Strawberry Smoothie *Sunshine *Techno - Iridescent silver large & fine size glitter *Treasure Chest - Gold large size glitter *Trophy Wife *Victorian *Whisper Spellbound (Halloween 2009) *White Out (permanent) *Liquid Leather (permanent) *Spellbound *Ghoulish Glow (rerelease) Rodeo Diva (Fall 2009) From China Glaze's press release: "In the 1970s, we boogied down in our platforms, rocked our hip-huggers and grew our Chia Pets to the sounds of disco. It was a colorful time of earthy textures, swinging fringe, feathered bangs and free expression. Take it back to the '70s with a collection of China Glaze Nail Lacquers that are 'Dy-no-mite!' A hint of shimmer shines in these twelve new polishes that pay tribute to a sexy, exciting decade. Two palettes mean that everyone can, 'Share the spice of life, baby, slice it right.'" *Cords - Rustic gray shimmer *Short & Sassy - A deep burgundy shimmer *Let's Groove - Rich eggplant purple shimmer *Stella - Rich purple/pink berry shimmer *Skate Night - Rich mahogany red shimmer *Far Out - Light neutral brown with gold shimmer *Stroll - Deep red with small particles of gold glitter *Thunderbird - Rich red shimmer *Drive In - Orange/red shimmer *Street Racing - Deep copper shimmer *Free Love - Brilliant orange shimmer *Cruisin' - Golden orange shimmer Kicks (Summer 2009) From China Glaze's press release: "For the ultimate 'kick' of color, China Glaze, the nail lacquer collection with celebrity fans such as Rihanna, Nicole Kidman and Rosario Dawson presents Kicks, a fun, new collection of shiny, bright lacquers that are bursting with brilliance. Paying homage to Sneakerheads everywhere, collections of rare and limited edition sneakers, Kicks is a collection of 12, juicy lacquers that feed a polish addict’s craving for the most extraordinary colors on the market! These nail polishes will not only match an array of Spring/Summer 2009 trends, but coordinate perfectly with the best and brightest kicks on the street. For a bold and perfectly polished look, rock China Glaze’s newest, boldest and most deliciously-daring shades yet." *Entourage - Shimmery lime green *Paper Chasing - Shimmery Christmas green *Custom Kicks - Shimmery bold teal *Sky High-Top - Dark sky blue *Fly - Fuchsia purple shimmer *It's Poppin' - Shimmery hot pink *B-Girlz - Perfect shimmery Barbie pink *Laced Up - Creamy bubble gum pink *Sneaker Head - Creamy, opaque cherry-red *Oh How Street It Is - Deep, creamy orange *Style Wars - Medium, creramy orange *Breakin' - Shimmery creamsicle Summer Days (Summer 2009) A glass-fleck glitter collection. *Orange Marmalade *Cherry Pie *Raspberry Festival *Strawberry Fields *Grape Juice *Watermelon Rind Romantique (Spring 2009) A chrome collection. From China Glaze's press release: "Love is in full bloom! Embark on a love affair this spring with China Glaze Romantique, a stunning, new collection of love-inspired shades. Featuring twelve, chrome finished hues, the Romantique collection brings you love in color with sweet nail lacquers in an assortment of harmonious shades for spring." "Warm Tones" Set *Passion - Gilded gold *Magical - Metallic bronze *Poetic - Coral with gold flecks *Delight - Bubblegum pink *Emotion - Berry pink *Joy - Mauve shimmer "Cool Tones" Set *Awaken - Platinum silver *Adore - Turquoise pearl *Cherish - Shimmering sea green *Harmony - Brilliant violet *Admire - Lilac shimmer *Devotion - Metallic lavender Sleigh Ride (Holiday 2008) A collection of glitters. *Emerald Sparkle - Emerald green glitter *Tinsel - Light silver glitter *Ruby Pumps (permanent) - Ruby red glitter Bahama Blues (Winter 2008) A collection of blues. From China Glaze's press release: "Escape in colour this winter with 6 new blues from Bahama Blues." *Bahamian Escape - Baby blue creme *Caribbean Blue - Baby blue glitter *Blue Island Iced Tea - Light ice blue glitter *Blue Paradise - Medium/deep blue shimmer *Bermuda Breakaway - Deep navy purple creme *Calypso Blue - Deep navy creme Operation Colour (Fall 2008) From China Glaze's press release: "Violet Glaze is the color-championing heroine of Operation Colour, a new collection from China Glaze. Entering the world from her Pink Underground, Violet (code name Agent Lavender) plans to launch a Revolution, one bottle of polish at a time against hue-hating villains, The Removers. They want to draw the shades on shades, while Violet struggles to set things bright. She sees a'' Golden Opportunity when a S''ecret Peri-Winkle is passed to her: The Removers are on the move and Violet is right behind them, leaving color in her wake. Code Orange! Color is coming!" *Agent Lavender - Soft lavender creme *Secret Peri-Winkle - Periwinkle/blue creme *Pink Underground - Bright light pink with a slight iridescence *Golden Opportunity - Warm marigold shimmer *Code Orange - Pumpkin orange with a slight shimmer *Revolution - Tomato red creme Rodeo Diva (Fall 2008) A collection of shimmers. From China Glaze's press release: "Saddle up your horses with China Glaze's Rodeo Diva, a new collection of western-inspired polishes that gives nails a reason to ride. Rodeo Diva features twelve Old West hues to hit the trail or the treadmill. Do it Western style." "Flannel Fixation" Set *Cowgirl Up - Burgundy shimmer *Red Stallion - Tomato red shimmer *Branding Iron - Deep maroon shimmer *Rodeo Fanatic - Blue/green shimmer *Gussied Up Green - Deep forest green shimmer *Midnight Ride - Dark purple shimmer "Hay Ride" Set *Yee Haw! - Peach/gold shimmer *Golden Spurs - Light brown/gold shimmer *Prize Winning Mare - Neutral brown/gold shimmer *Lasso My Heart - Rose/gold shimmer *Wagon Trail - Dark brown/gold shimmer *Side-Saddle - Deep plum/gold shimmer Sexy Sport (Summer 2008) *Sexy Lady *Sex on the Beach (rerelease) *Sexy in the City (rerelease) *Sexy (rerelease) ImMaterial Gurl (Summer 2008) A collection of cremes. From China Glaze's press release: "Conforming is a bore. You value quality not convention. It is what you are made of that truly matters and color is everything. China Glaze wants every Gurl to celebrate their individuality and rebel in color." *Second-Hand Silk *Mom's Chiffon *Heirloom Organza *Vintage Crepe *Atelier Tulle *Designer Satin INK (Summer 2008) A collection of neons. From China Glaze's press release: "Tattoo art has moved out of back alley parlors onto the couture collections of fashion's top designers. INK by China Glaze is a collection of neons for brilliant self expression. China Glaze wants every woman to get inked. Customize and personalize...Ink My Nails." This collection also debuted "Ink My Nail" decals and rhinestones, "INK Nail Art Lacquer with Ultra Fine Brush for Detailing", and a limited-edition bottle of Orange Cuticle Oil. It was displayed with the "WOW Factor" collection, which was rereleased. *Blue Sparrow *Celtic Sun *Japanese Koi *Rose Among Thorns *Sacred Heart *Flying Dragon ECOllection (Spring 2008) From China Glaze's press release: "In Blahniks or Birkenstocks, going green is always fashionable. Reminding everyone to tread lightly, ECOllection shades represent sun, clouds, trees, water, sand, and earth. Printed on recycled paper. Conserve in colour." *Tree Hugger *Solar Power *Shower Together *Unplugged *Hybrid *Recycle OMG! (Spring 2008) A collection of linear holographic polishes with fine holographic pigment (smaller than "Kaleidoscope" holo's). From China Glaze's press release: "OMG! Fingers are the focus when flying across the keypad. For today's texters, having beautifully manicured digits is so important. New OMG! - 12 micro-particle holographic lacquers - gives the stylish and tech-savvy women of today something to get their hands on. Two palettes, one hot, one cool - plus Wireless Holographic Top Coat. Text in colour." *Wireless Holographic Top Coat 2BHOT *QT *TMI *TTYL *FYI *GR8 *L8RG8R 2BKEWL *DV8 *LOL *BFF *IDK *2NITE *OMG Soft Shades (Spring 2008) *Gaze *Coy *Bashful *Tender Touch *Embrace *Undone *Secret Admirer *Whisper *Longing *Glimpse *Demure *Candlelight *Blissful *Yearning Ski (Winter 2007) From China Glaze press release: "Seven new color riche, sport-inspired, photo-chromatic shades with avalanches of mountain-high pearlescent pigments. You'll swish and slope in gleam for the winter's must have collection, be a winter sport!" *Vertical Rush - Magenta high luster pearl *Frostbite - Blue high luster pearl *Xtreme Thrash - Bronze high luster pearl *Cross Iron 360 - Copper high luster pearl *Outta Bounds - Green high luster pearl *Avalanche - Silvery purple with high luster pearl *Black Diamond - Black with high luster pearl Metallics (Fall 2007) A collection of metallics. *Platinum Pearl *Platinum Silver *Platinum Gold Lubu Manicure (Fall 2007) From China Glaze's press release: "The Perfect Pair - #1 Best Selling Ruby Pumps and NEW Lubu Heels inspired by Christian Louboutin's famous signature red soles. Step out in style for the holidays. YOU'RE NOT IN KANSAS ANYMORE!" *Lubu Heels - Black with red glitter *Ruby Pumps (permanent) X (Fall 2007) From China Glaze's press release: "China Glaze celebrates its 10 year anniversary, X, a decade of Fine Colorware! twelve new shades that compliment all sides of a Woman. China Glaze, in the debut of "X", clearly indicates that the combined forces of color, class and style speak for themselves. Timeless, classical, traditional -- these beautiful polish shades transcent time. Fashion has always looked backward for elements that inform future creations. Now, China Glaze nods to the past while looking extremely fashion forward." *I - Light shimmer *II - Medium shimmer *III - Dark shimmer *IV - Carnation pink creme *V - Coral creme *VI - Deep coral shimmer *VII - Plum creme *VIII - Eggplant creme *IX - Black brown creme *X - Bronze pearl *China Rouge - Red creme *Red Pearl - Red Pearl Something Blue (Summer 2007) From China Glaze's press release: "Something Blue features a limited edition 'For Audrey' Tiffany-inspired turquoise creme nail lacquer - in honor of Audrey Hepburn, for her role in the classic romantic comedy, Breakfast at Tiffany's love story." *For Audrey - Turquoise creme Surf (Summer 2007) From China Glaze's press release: "Featuring Colored Micro-Flecked Glass. Surf is bright, bold shades with aqua, gold, red, and silver micro-flecked glass that create a glassy effect when the sun's rays glaze the nails. A must for open-toe shoes, flip flops and yes, on the deck of your long board. From retro surf to the psychedelic fashion trends, put your best foot forward, or even your goofy foot (that's surf'n with your left foot). carrying your board never looked so good!" *White-Kwik-Silvr - White with silver glass fleck *Yell-O-Neil - Yellow with gold glass fleck *Pink-Rox-E - Pink with gold glass fleck *Orange-Pacific - Orange with red glass fleck *Red-Curl-Grl - Red with red glass fleck *Blk-Bila-Bong - Black with aqua glass fleck Blush (Spring 2007) From China Glaze's press release: "A romantic touch of color. A sophisticated update to the classic French Manicure." *White on White - Bright white creme *Blushing - Soft pink creme *First Kiss - Barely there pink creme *Linger - Sheer beige creme *Inner Beauty - Classic pink creme *Love Letters - Pink gloss *Wink - Tawny peach creme *Sensuous - Sheer peach creme *Moonlight - Natural white creme *Tease - Sheer iridescent shimmer *Cheek to Cheek - Soft peach pearl *Afterglow - Pink pearl Kaleidoscope (Spring 2007) A collection of holographic polishes with small holographic pigment (larger than "OMG!" holo's). From China Glaze's press release: "The illusion of texture, the reality of dimension. A distinctive blend of texture and technology creates a stunning kaleidoscope of color that brings nails to the forefront of fashion. Holographic light refracting particles suspended under a lustrous, smooth surface with the illusion of texture." "Warm" Set *It's My Turn *Don't Be a Square *Rated Holographic *Spin Me Round *Visit Me in Prism *Let's Do It In 3-D "Cool" Set *Tickle My Triangle *How About a Tumble? *Octa-Gone Wild *Kaleidoscope Him Out *He's Going in Circles *Sexagon We Adorn You (Winter 2006) From China Glaze's press release: "Every woman deserves to be lavishly adorned with a bedazzling collection of radiant gemstones and metallic shades. The gems of the world are its women and with a collection of opulent metallics and gemstones saturated with sparkle, she will look as good as she feels." *Ruby Pumps (permanent) *Gilded Treasures *In Awe of Amber *Soft Sienna Silks *Anklets of Amethyst *Draped in Velvet *Eyes Like Sapphires *Drenched in Diamonds Guilty Pleasures (Fall 2006) From China Glaze's press release: "A tempting collection of six sumptuous shades that skip the guilt and go straight to the pleasure! Just when you think nobody will ever know, your secret's out and you have to have One More Merlot just to overcome the shame. It's not like you're abusing your plastic with some'' Retail Therapy'' or having a'' Chat Room Rendezvous with a faceless, nameless cyber Romeo. You admit that you're addicted to Venti Triple Shot Latte and that you've actually done a ''Strip Tease ''for a blundering barrista who held your coveted cafe hostage. All in all, your secret is that nature's sweetest treat is more than a sinful little excursion but it's a ''Chocodisiac that gets and keeps you in the mood!" *Chat Room Rendezvous *Strip Tease *Retail Therapy *Venti Triple Shot Latte *Chocodisiac *One More Merlot Exceptionally Gifted (2006) From China Glaze's press release: "The Exceptionally Gifted collection is elegant, luxurious, and perfect light shades for any bride and her bridesmaids and for all stages of a wedding. Exceptional love, exceptional color. From the day he pops the question to the moment they become Mr. & Mrs. Her hands will be the center of attention." *Pop the Question *Hope Chest *Trousseau *Tie the Knot *Exceptionally Gifted *Mr. & Mrs. Fiji Fling (Summer 2006) From China Glaze's press release: "The Fiji Fling collection rewrites the rules of color coordination by pairing contrasting shades for fingers and toes, inviting individual experimentation with imaginative possibilities. Tropical shimmers and sophisticated brights encourages your clients to lose their inhibitions, relax and have fun! Paradise is in their hands." *Fiji Fling - Pink shimmer *Passion in the Pacific - Turquoise shimmer *Bare If You Dare - Tangerine shimmer *Beauty & The Beach - Aquamarine shimmer *I Wanna Lei Ya - Coral shimmer *Tantalize Me - Lavender shimmer *Hot Lava Love - Rich red shimmer *Coconut Kiss - Deep violet shimmer Patent Leather in the City From China Glaze's press release: "Five new shimmers and cremes. Forty percent more high shine polymers." *Liquid Leather (rerelease) *Sexy in the City *Paint the Town Red *On the Prowl *Seduce Me *Up All Night Visions of Grandeur From China Glaze's press release: "Extravagant gold undertones and luxurious cremes. It's not just color, it's glamour, it's elegance, it's seduction, and it's ravishing." *Crystal Chandelier *Just Lovely *Touch of Glamour *Simply Stunning *Pink Champagne *An Affair to Remember *Visions of Grandeur *Ravishing, Dahling *Evening Seduction Down Under From China Glaze's press release: "Six earthly hue shades inspired from the landscape of Down Under. An essential mix of everyday neutral colors for discriminating clients." *Australian Alabaster *Sydney Sand *Great Barrier Beige *Down Under Dusk *Melbourne Mauve *Queensland Clay Exclusive Polishes & Collections *Victoria Nail Supply Exclusive for Halloween 2009 - Black Magic *Sally Beauty Exclusive for Halloween 2009 - Fortune Teller Category:Collections Category:China Glaze